Agonie d'amour
by Syssie
Summary: OS. Pansy aime Draco mais celui-ci ne l'aime pas, du moins pas comme elle le voudrait. Leur relation purement sexuelle n'est pas celle dont rêve la jeune fille, pas comme celle d'Avant. Parce que maintenant il y a Lui.


Apprends-moi la soumission et je serai ta chienne. Mets-moi un collier autour du cou, je suis à toi, je t'appartiens. Les chaînes autour de mes poignets ne me font pas mal, bien au contraire, je me plais à vérifier chaque matin qu'elles sont bien là.  
Je veux bien me traîner à tes pieds, lécher tes bottes, oublier la honte et même qui je suis. Mais s'il te plait en échange, aime-moi un peu, juste un peu.

Chaque soir quand tu rentres, que je viens jusqu'à toi me traînant sur le sol, tu me regardes dégoûté. Je hais recevoir ta pitié au lieu de ton amour. Je hais lire cet amour dans tes yeux quand il est là. Il n'y en a que pour lui, et moi je n'existe pas. Parfois la nuit je crois sentir dans tes gestes un peu de passion et de tendresse mais quand, au moment de jouir, tu cries son prénom toutes mes illusions volent en éclats.  
Comment te faire comprendre combien je t'aime ? Tu refuses que je parle, je dois être irréprochable dans mon rôle. Un simple objet sexuel et surtout pas une personne humaine. Je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver de sentiments, j'ai l'interdiction d'aimer, de jouir aussi et pourtant la nuit quand tu me prends je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir du plaisir. Je tais mes cris dans des gémissements qui ont pour but de t'exciter mais je sais que tu ne penses qu'à lui, que tu ne m'entends plus depuis longtemps.  
Avant, du temps où je n'étais pas une parmi d'autres, quand je n'étais pas encore une poubelle à sperme, je pouvais à cette époque me permettre certaines choses, comme te dire des mots doux, t'embrasser aussi, et j'avais le droit à cette lueur dans tes yeux. Parce que oui je veux croire qu'avant, au début de notre relation, tu m'aimais. Ne me chuchotais-tu pas des « Pansy mon aimée » et autres mots d'amour que j'exécrais pour leur mièvrerie mais que aujourd'hui je rêverais d'entendre ?

Je me souviens du jour où tu l'as vu pour la première fois. Lui, cet être ignoble et moqueur. La perversion, le vice se lisait dans son regard et tu es tombé sous le charme de cet appel à la luxure. Bientôt tu ne me parlais plus que de ce « cher Blaise » et de toutes ses « merveilleuses qualités ».Comment pouvais-je le supporter ? Je ne pouvais pas et tu ne voyais même pas ma jalousie, trop aveuglé par le pêché.  
Et je me rappelle ma faute, celle de te dire « mais vas donc le rejoindre ton cher Blaise, puisqu'il est si bien, vas goûter ses lèvres et enivre-toi de l'odeur de son corps ». Pourquoi ai-je dit cela déjà ? Sûrement dans un accès de colère, sous l'emprise de la jalousie, au cours d'une de ces crises de plus en plus fréquentes dans notre jeune couple.  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu partes mais tu l'as fait, tu es allé le rejoindre, me laissant seule avec mon désespoir et cette envie de mort. Mais alors que je n'y croyais plus tu es revenu. Tu n'as rien dit, tu m'as fait l'amour dans notre chambre, sans bruit, sans m'embrasser, juste la passion et la tendresse. L'amour simplement. Et ce fut la fin, la dernière fois que je sentis en toi un peu d'affection et de douceur pour moi.  
Peu à peu tu as voulu essayer de nouvelles choses. Des choses qui font mal mais qui transportent jusqu'à l'extase. Les mots « sado-masochisme » ne voulaient pas sortir de ma bouche. Pour te faire plaisir j'aurais et je ferais n'importe quoi. Pour toi j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Et pour toi j'ai même accepté toutes ces amantes, me plaisant à savoir que j'étais celle que tu venais le plus souvent voir, ta favorite en quelque sorte. Même si pourtant je savais que je venais toujours en deuxième, derrière lui, derrière ce démon qui t'a initié aux vices et à l'amour pédéraste. Une honte pour un sang pur comme toi mais j'essayais de fermer les yeux sur ton amour pour lui. Je ne voulais pas le voir, je refusais de me l'avouer. Je voulais encore pourvoir espérer que tu m'aimes un peu, que tout notre passé n'avait pas été réduit à néant.

Quand tu rentres de chez lui, que tu es seul, je me permets de me précipiter à tes pieds. Ce jour là tu grimaces à la vue de la traînée de sang qui s'est formée derrière moi. Tes mots me font mal quand tu me jettes à la figure de mettre une culotte quand j'ai mes règles et de ne pas me balader nue. Les serviteurs viennent essuyer le sang sur le sol et tu m'insultes encore et encore. Je baisse ma tête comme pour te dire que je n'oublis pas qui je suis, qui je dois être. Un simple objet sexuel. Ce soir je sais que tu ne viendras pas me voir, répugné par ce sang qui coule de moi.

Oserai-je un jour te demander pourquoi tu continues à voir tes amantes alors que ce « Blaise » est là ? Pourquoi le trompes-tu ? Peut-être que lui aussi il jouit dans d'autres que toi, et peut-être même qu'une autre comme moi pleure dans le noir que celui qu'elle aime lui revienne ?  
Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre celui que tu aimes tant ? Pour me faire souffrir, pour jouir en criant son prénom et briser mes maigres espoirs ? Serais-tu devenu aussi détestable que lui ?  
Tu cherches à me briser, je le vois dans ton regard. Tu lis l'amour dans le mien et ça t'excite de savoir que j'espère encore, que je suis prête à tout perdre pour une petite parcelle de tendresse de ta part. Je t'imagine lui racontant mon visage soumis et malheureux. Riant avec lui de ma détresse et de mon cœur brisé.  
Comment faisais-je pour t'aimer, pour te désirer encore, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je continue à rêver qu'un jour tu me reviennes, que je trouve la force d'oublier ces années d'obéissance et de souffrance pour reprendre à zéro, avec toi. Parce que je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi, je préfère être ta chienne que ça. Je suis libre de partir du manoir à tout moment mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis liée par l'amour à cette demeure, à ton être.

Sept jours. Tu es parti un soir, tardivement. Sûrement pour aller rejoindre l'autre. « Blaise, blaise, blaise » tu chantonnes son prénom jusque dans ta douche. Ca fait longtemps que je ne vomis plus quand je t'imagine avec lui. Es-tu au dessus ou en dessous ? Passif ou actif ? Je ne peux imaginer un homme comme toi autrement qu'en position de dominateur. Trop fier, trop sûr de toi, trop viril. Mais pouvais-je imaginer que tu tomberais ne serait-ce qu'amoureux d'un homme ?

Huit jours. Les autres filles, que je vois rarement, sont venues me demander des nouvelles de toi. Je leur ai hurlé des obscénités au visage, elles vont sûrement te le dire à ton retour. Mais tes punitions, j'ai fini par les apprécier. Etre attachée par les poignets dans un cachot, sans rien manger, pendant deux ou trois jours. Les premières fois j'avais peur que tu m'oublis puis je m'y suis faite. Ce n'est pas si horrible qu'il en parait.

Neuf jours. Tu t'es enfin décidé à aller vivre avec lui. Ne reviendras-tu donc jamais ? Plus d'une semaine et aucune nouvelle. Les domestiques et les autres filles s'inquiètent. Moi aussi. Je me refuse à t'imaginer loin d'ici, ne revenant plus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà oublié ton visage, tes cheveux blonds, tes yeux clairs.

Dix jours. Sans toi tu sais très bien que je meurs. Attends-tu ma mort pour revenir ? Non, je suis trop prétentieuse à imaginer que tu calcules ta vie par rapport à moi. Mais je préfère la haine à la pitié et l'indifférence. Même si elle n'égale pas l'amour.  
Mes espoirs, mes rêves et mes illusions de gamines entichées sont morts. Tu peux revenir.

Quinze jours. On commence peu à peu à s'habituer au vide que tu as laissé. Le manoir est entre nos mains, nous pourrions faire ce que nous voulons, partir tous mais étrangement nous restons comme si tu allais revenir ce soir.

Dix-huit jours. Tu es revenu, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es jamais parti. Bien sûr il n'y a eu aucune explication. Quand tu as poussé la porte d'entre je me suis jetée à tes pieds, reprenant mes habitudes.  
Le soir j'ai pour la première fois participer à une de tes orgies. « Blaise » était là. Il est venu vers toi un sourire aux lèvre :  
« Alors mon Draco tu as aimé ce petit voyage qu'on a fait tous les deux ? »  
Et tu as hoché la tête, lui répondant un sourire éclatant. Tu fais honte à tes parents en aimant un être du même sexe que toi. Mais non je me trompe tu aimes « les plaisirs de la chair ». La seule chose concrète que je sais c'est que tes yeux s'allument en le voyant alors qu'ils restent éteints devant moi.  
Tu t'en vas avec lui dans une des chambres à l'étage. Tu me laisses seule avec les « monstres ». Violeurs, affamés de sexe, baiseurs. Mes entrailles se nouent en moi quand une de leurs mains grossières se pose sur mon épaule.

Il accélère en moi et je le sens jouir. Je m'efforce de stimuler un orgasme pour qu'il me laisse. Mais un autre arrive à sa suite. Mon regard croise celui d'une autre fille, elle me sourit misérablement. Cette scène me dégoûte.  
Et c'est à ce moment là que tu entres, suivi de lui. Et vos rires me blessent le tympans. La rage me prend le ventre, me tire dans tous les sens. Je me sens m'évanouir.  
Seras-tu à mon chevet quand je me réveillerai ? J'espère encore, même après ça, un changement., que tu m'aimes, qu'on reprenne notre vie d'avant. Mais ce n'est plus possible. Tu es allé trop loin, tu m'as emmenée trop loin. Je sais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir et pourtant j'attends toujours qu'en échange de ma soumission et de mon obéissance tu m'aimes un peu, juste un peu.

Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait, une dernière fois. Comme lors de notre premier baiser, dans la forêt, le jour où tu m'as dit je t'aime. Et moi, te l'ai-je déjà dit ?


End file.
